In the process of manufacturing a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), its necessary to firstly applying a layer of alignment liquid (for example, polyimide (PI)) on the glass substrate used to form the liquid crystal cell, and after the alignment liquid is cured to form an alignment film and then rubbed in a certain direction, the liquid crystal molecule subsequently applied thereon can be aligned in a certain direction. Such substrates are then subjected to a cell-assembling process, a cutting process, etc. to achieve a liquid crystal display screen.
In a conventional TFT-LCD technology, the process of curing PI liquid, in particular the main curing stage of which, generally heats the PI liquid up to 200˜300° C. to perform the curing process by heat conduction, and the curing time duration generally is between 20 and 30 min. Such a heat conduction manner needs a longer heating time period, and most part of the heat for heating dissipates into the environment, thereby causing higher energy consumption for heating, lower efficiency and relatively bad heating uniformity.